prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Vendetta Pro - Terror Rising 2012
Terror Rising 2012 was a professional wrestling event held by Vendetta Pro Wrestling, which took place on October 27, 2012 at The Lakeview Jr. High School Gymnasium in Santa Maria, California. This was the second Vendetta Pro event entitled "Terror Rising", with the previous taking place back on October 15, 2011. This event was the third of the three events on Vendetta Pro Wrestling's "Tour of Terror" in October, 2012, and the feature event of the three-event tour. The previous event was held on October 20 at The Dome in Bakersfield, California, with the first event of the tour held on October 19 at the Desert Empire Fairgrounds in Ridgecrest, California. The event was recorded for DVD, and eventual television broadcast on Vendetta Pro Wrestling TV. Event Notes Terror Rising 2012 featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that played out on Vendetta Pro Wrestling's previous events. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension, and culminated into a wrestling match or series of matches. This would be the final major event of the year for Vendetta Pro Wrestling. This would leave Vendetta Pro just one event short of having ran as many major events in 2012 as it had in its entire history combined (not including 'Underground' events at their training facility). Two Champions would be making their first defenses of their titles, as El Scorpio del Combate would defend the Tri-Force title he won just a week prior, while Chavo Guerrero, Jr. would be making his first defense of the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight title. In the case of the Tri-Force title, Scorpio would defend against SoCal Crazy and Little Cholo. SoCal Crazy has been on a quest to capture the Tri-Force title for a number of months, while Cholo would make his Vendetta Pro debut on the same night that he celebrated 14 years of professional wrestling. As for the Heavyweight title, Guerrero would defend in a Four-Corners Elimination match against "Wrestling Personified" Rik Luxury, "Sexy" Sean Casey and a "mystery opponent". The mystery opponent turned out to be "The Masterpiece" Chris Masters. Luxury earned his shot at the title by winning a Bakersfield Battle Royal the week before, but it was the way he did it—hiding underneath the ring for most of the match—that prompted Vendetta Pro Commissioners to change the match-up from a simple one-on-one. Sean Casey was chosen as he is a former Vendetta Pro Champion—the first ever—and Masters due to his recent victories over top contender "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade and former two-time Heavyweight Champ Shannon Ballard. Shannon Ballard would be in action, teaming up with his identical twin Shane to take on Sunami and Kadin Anthony—SU/KA—for the Unified Tag-Team Championships. The Ballards had defeated SU/KA in a non-title Tag-Team Flag Match back at September 2 Remember. The Five-For-Fighting match returned, with the last one taking place at Terror Rising 2011. It is a "Survivor Series-style" Ten-Man Elimination Tag-Team match, and this one was between teams captained by the stables Creepshow and Parental Discretion. These two factions have been battling since their formation back at Reflexion 2012. The Vendetta Vixens would be featured in action, as Amber O'Neal went against Reby Sky, with Shelly Martinez as the special guest referee. The main event would be a Hair-vs-Hair Ladder Match between "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade and Matt Hardy. To win, a competitor must scale the ladder to retrieve a barber's bag hanging above the ring. Inside the bag were a pair of scissors and electric clippers. The loser would have his hair cut. Results ; *"Out of Control" Matt Carlos defeated Hector Canales *El Scorpio del Combate © defeated Little Cholo & SoCal Crazy to retain the Vendetta Pro Tri-Force Championship *"The Golden Boy" Dylan Drake defeated "Nightmare" Nathan Graves *Team Parental Discretion (Mario Banks, Mike Menace, Judah Matthew, Damien Grundy & Kevin Divine) defeated Team Creepshow (J.D. Horror, Sledge, Clay Tawzer, Julian Cash & Ricky Ruffin) in a Five-For-Fighting Elimination Match **Banks, Menace & Matthew were the Survivors *Reby Sky defeated Amber O'Neal **Shelly Martinez was the special guest referee *Chris Masters defeated Rik Luxury, Sean Casey & Chavo Guerrero, Jr. © for the Vendetta Pro Heavyweight Championship **Luxury eliminated first, then Casey, then Guerrero *The Ballard Brothers (Shane & Shannon Ballard) defeated SU/KA (Sunami & Kadin Anthony) © in a "Canadian Rules" Tag-Team match **for the Unified Tag-Team Championships *Matt Hardy defeated "The Rock of Love" Billy Blade in a Hair-vs-Hair Ladder Match **Billy Blade has his hair cut Other on-screen talent Ring Announcer *Donald DeNoyer Referee(s) *Sparkey Ballard *Donny Brooks DVD Commentators *Joseph Duncan *Christian Cole Videos See also *Vendetta Pro Wrestling External links * Results Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling events Category:2012 events